Xiahou Ji
Xiahoushi (夏侯氏, onyomi: Kakōshi, "Lady Xiahou") is Xiahou Yuan's niece and Zhang Fei's wife, who abducted and took her as his wife when she was twelve or thirteen years old. She requested to have her uncle's remains buried. Later, when Xiahou Ba defected to Shu, he was given preferential treatment due to his ties with her. In Blast, she is named Xiahou Ji (夏侯姫, onyomi: Kakōki). This character incarnation is Xingcai and Zhang Bao's mother. She placed eighth with fans in Gamecity's first card promotion poll for the game. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Shin Sangoku Musou Blast has Xiahou Ji serve as one of the game's tutors, helping players navigate the menu interface and other features outside of battle. According to her card's flavor text, she initially met Zhang Fei while playing in the forest. He married her nearly on the spot. Having lived at Xuchang her whole life, circumstances separate Xiahou Ji from her uncle and cousin when Sun Ce's forces invade the capital. Forced to leave and finding herself cornered by bandits, the maiden's luck turns for the better when Zhang Fei intervenes. She is taken to Liu Bei's camp as a refugee and becomes better acquainted with her savior during the latter's training drills. However, the hospitality of her hosts causes Xiahou Ji to feel conflicted about revealing her true identity to them. She also begins to question her own loyalties to the Xiahou clan after an encounter with Xun Yu. Torn between the beliefs of Cao Cao and Liu Bei, she chooses to forego her family ties at Runan for Zhang Fei's sake, even going so far as to defy Cao Ren who had been searching for her. Now married to Zhang Fei, the two of them help Liu Bei escape from Changban. Rumors of her husband's death dishearten Xiahou Ji, though she shakes it off to assist the peasants in their time of need. Her conviction to protect them impresses Xiahou Yuan enough to leave the group in peace. After a tearful reunion with Zhang Fei, the young wife vows to remain by his side no matter what. As a unique NPC in Dynasty Warriors 9, she first appears during Zhang Fei's story. She is running away from her home in Xuchang to see the outside world. Deathly shy and taken aback by all the people, she is approached and escorted by Zhang Fei. Their meeting sparks an odd connection for her, and she begins making efforts to track and follow him. The two meet again at Xiaopei, and she finally learns of Zhang Fei's name. Surprised that the maiden had tracked him down, but, flattered nonetheless, Zhang Fei politely requests her to return home before things get too dangerous. When Cao Cao's forces turn against Zhang Fei, Xiahou Ji immediately leaves her household to rejoin Zhang Fei. Though he believes her sincere words of not being an enemy spy, he warns her a third time to leave things be and return home as he cannot guarantee her safety in the coming conflict. Despite his attempts to chase her away, Xiahou Ji's persistence and devotion eventually wear Zhang Fei down, and he bashfully accepts her request to stay by his side. Through the coming conflicts, Liu Bei and Cao Cao wage war against each other at Hanzhong. Escaping her guards again, Xiahou Ji shares a brief reunion with Xiahou Yuan. Though delighted to see her, Xiahou Yuan promises to protect Hanzhong to the end. After Hanzhong is taken, however, Guan Yu is killed by Wu forces. Zhang Fei, deeply hurt emotionally and inconsolable, is able to convince Liu Bei to lead a punitive expedition. Inviting his family and subordinates to a banquet just before marching out, Xiahou Ji and Xingcai sit together in the table, though they remain silent for the matter. Unbeknownst to them, Zhang Fei would be murdered by his men behind their backs, and it is only after the banquet that they are able to find his body. Xiahou Ji disappears from the story when Liu Bei begins the attack on Wu, but Xiahou Ba will mention his ties with her during his defection scene. If the player purchased the Additional Scenario DLC Pack, Xiahou Ji's story is unlocked. In the beginning of her story, Xiahou Ji was first under attack by bandits, but Zhang Fei saves her. After saying thanks, Xiahou Ji decides to help out Zhang Fei by participating in Xinye and Bowanpo for the Shu side. However, Zhang Fei later ends up returning Xiahou Ji to Xiahou Yuan, who is worried about her. With Xiahou Ji back to Wei, she begins asking a lot of questions on why Zhang Fei and Xiahou Yuan are enemies. Some time later, Cao Cao has ordered an invasion on Liu Bei's forces in Changban. Wanting to help Zhang Fei, Xiahou Ji once again fight for the Shu side. However, they are separated when Zhang Fei has to held off Cao Cao's force on Changban Bridge. Xiahou Ji later manages to join Liu Bei and the others as they arrive at Xiakou. However, a messenger reports that Zhang Fei is struggling at the Changban Bridge by Cao Cao's forces. Xiahou Ji later rushes back to the bridge, only to find that Zhang Fei and Xiahou Yuan are fighting amongst each other. Xiahou Ji then tries to stop the fighting to protect Zhang Fei, but Xiahou Yuan says that if Xiahou Ji is protecting Zhang Fei, she is now his enemy. Xiahou Ji then says that even though she doesn't want to be Xiahou Yuan's enemy, she is not willing to let him hurt Zhang Fei. Suddenly, Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang has arrived via boats to take Zhang Fei and Xiahou Ji to Xiakou. Xiahou Yuan later withdraw, saying he will battle Zhang Fei again later. With Zhang Fei and Xiahou Ji arriving at Xiakou, the battle of Chibi has begun. Xiahou Ji ends up helping the allied forces, eventually defeating Cao Cao. After Xiahou Ji defeats Cao Cao, he asked her if she is willing to return to Xiahou Yuan. If not, he proclaims that she is no longer a part of the Cao Family. Xiahou Ji, however, is still willing to stay alongside Zhang Fei. Cao Cao accepts her decision and begun retreating. The allied forces then chased Cao Cao all the way up north, but Cao Cao successfully escapes. However, Xiahou Yuan decides to stay behind and fight the allied forces, especially Zhang Fei. However, when Xiahou Ji arrives and finds Zhang Fei and Xiahou Yuan fighting one more time, Zhang Fei decides not to finish Xiahou Yuan off and let him escape. Xiahou Yuan says goodbye to Xiahou Ji one last time, and Zhang Fei and Xiahou Ji went home. Some time passed, and many events occur. Zhang Fei and Xiahou Ji are married, Liu Bei ends up capturing Jing Province, Chengdu, and Hanzhong, with Xiahou Yuan slain in the latter battle. Under her private request, she and her husband successfully retrieve her uncle's body and quietly bury it respectfully, with Zhang Fei commenting about her late uncle's honor and courage. When further asked as to how he could speak as if he knew the late general, Zhang Fei simply comments that their constant meetings in the battlefield left a form of kinship to him. Xiahou Ji later peacefully accompanies her husband, still wishing to uphold the spirit her uncle wished her to keep. In Guo Jia's expanded DLC story, she plays a more active role in Shu's defense; Accompanying her entire family in trying to push the Wei forces away from Jiange. When the Wei forces finally pierce through, she joins her daughter in protecting Liu Shan. Like most of the other defenders, she is slain shortly before the Wei forces overrun Chengdu. Toukiden Xiahou Ji guest stars in a Quiz Battle Toukiden collaboration event. She was mysteriously teleported to Nakatsu Kuni and surrounded by demons. Zhao Yun saved her, but they were separated by another demon swarm. The protagonist and Lady Akatsuki rescue her. Xiahou Ji can't find the courage to speak to them until their Tenko companion calms her. They agree to help the maiden reunite with the general. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Lady Xiahou makes her first appearance in the tenth title of the series where she is an UNPC in Zhang Fei's residence. Her first playable appearance is as a secret character in the ps2 verson of the eleventh title, where her stats are geared more towards intelligence, charisma, and politics. She also posses the detection skill, which neutralizes all the strategies coming from low INT units. This special ability, along with her good intelect makes her an great in armies led by her husband, as Zhang Fei is prone to fall under strategies during battle. She returns as a mainline officer in the twelfh and thirteenth titles still specialized in domestic matters. This time there's little indication to put her in an army. Instead, she shines most in missions regarding agriculture. The twelfth title lists her birth year as 186. Character Information Development Her design theme [https://twitter.com/musou_blast/status/491837912783147008 for Blast] was to establish a shy maiden who is never seen without her stuffed rabbit. Suzuki stated that Xiahou Ji's character design was made to be a sheltered girl who often stays indoors at her mansion. Her red eye make-up and rabbit accessory links her to Xingcai. Shades of her look hint to her family relation to Xiahou Ba. Personality Xiahou Ji is a sheltered girl who is shy and introverted. Her innocent appearance belies her ability to adapt. She appreciates the kindness of others and goes out of her way to repay them. Xiahou Ji's devotion to Zhang Fei helps bring out a gentler side from the man, who is easily flustered by her innocent and shy nature. According to Xingcai, her mother is prone to making odd and questionable decisions, much similarly to her relative. Xiahou Ji shows a hidden bravery and willingness to step up the the challenge, especially to protect her family. Although she and Zhang Fei worry for their children when they ready for battle, she understands that she must stand aside to let them have their day. Character Symbolism Xiahou Ji's design is adorned with rabbit-related items. According to Chinese folklore, rabbits are associated with the moon goddess Chang'e who drank an elixir of immortality to escape her husband Houyi's jealous follower. Her inability to return back home is an analogy to Xiahou Ji remaining in Shu far from her own family. Voice Actors *Rocio Lopez - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Nian Ru - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Yuuko Mikutsu - Shin Sangoku Musou Blast, Dynasty Warriors 9 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Xiahou Ji/Quotes Gameplay Xiahou Ji is affiliated with the sword and shield in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): Throws her shield in a circular motion, creating a whirlwind that launches enemies. :Musou ( ): Spins with her sword cosntantly then raises her sword, causing a whirlwind that launches enemies then raises her shiled that blasts enemies back. :Aerial Musou ( + ): Uses her shield to float down to the ground, attacking enemies with gusts of winds. When she lands she then jumps and slashes down diagonally with her sword, sending enemies flying. Gallery Category:Shu Characters Category:Toukiden Souls